Analisa's Story
by Thundertigress
Summary: A story about my Character Analisa that lives during the Venomania event that occured in Asmodean. One of the many regions in Evillious. This part tells about her early life and the tragedy that striked her and her older stepsister Mary Anne.


For as long as Analisa could remember, people always shunned her because she was different from them. She wasn't really that different from them, it was just her eyes. When born, she had odd gray colored eyes. This was due to the fact that she was born blind. No one knew this until her mother noticed that Analisa was staring in every direction, but up at her mother's face. When Analisa began to wail, her eyes had turned a lavender color. Her mother, along with the others, did not know what to make of this. All the others gasped in shock, but Analisa's mother had calmed her by rocking her and cradling her.

There had been hushed whispering amongst the midwives. "That girl must be a demon child with those eyes of hers." One of them muttered. "It's so strange how her eyes changed like that." Another stated. "I wish I had lavender colored eyes like that. "The youngest of them murmured. She was the only one who found Analisa's eyes beautiful and not abnormal. The girl would later become like an older sister to her.

By age five, Analisa was a kind and sweet little girl. She never grew out of her blindness, but she still acted like normal children. With the help of her older play sister Mary Anne and her mother, Analisa had less trouble getting around. Mary Anne had become a permanent member of the household a few months later. This was thanks the fact that her father had married Analisa's mother. They were a happy little family, however Analisa was only happy at home. When it came to interacting with other kids, they often called her names and even threw stones at her.

They would say things like "Leave us alone you freak, can't you see you're not wanted here? Oh, wait, that's right you can't, since you're blind!" The kids would then laugh and chant "Demon child, demon child, wipe your watery impure eyes." They'd often encircle her while doing this and point as well. Analisa could only feel the tears streaming down her face and then her eyes turned lavender again. The children had gotten louder with the chanting and Analisa decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" She shouted as loud as she could. It was then that they did and noticed her eye color change. They then backed away in horror, since her expression was very much angry instead of being full of grief. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Just because I can't see and my eyes are different does not make me a demon child!" She exclaimed. "W-we're sorry." One of them apologized out of fear. The kids then ran away and all gave a sigh of relief, when they believed they were safe. "That was close, that witch almost got us." Their leader stated. They all then nodded in agreement.

Mary Anne was astonished by how Analisa stood up for herself at such a young age. She ran over and embraced Analisa. "You were so courageous little sister." She muttered in admirance as she hugged her. Analisa's expression was blank as her eyes returned to their normal gray color. "Thank you." She replied in a hushed tone. It was a heartwarming moment between the two, but little did they know there was a pink haired woman with a black cloak and blue eyes watching them. "I might have to keep an eye on this one." She stated to herself with a smirk. She then disappeared.

There was also a red-eyed woman close by observing them. "Let the games begin Elluka."She stated with a dark grin upon her face. The two sisters then went home together happily. Once home Mary Anne had tended to Analisa's cuts, scars, and bruises that came from the stones that were thrown at her. Analisa would often hiss in pain during these times, but her wounds would always heal a few days later. This would often astonish her family members.

When Analisa was seven and her sister seventeen, thieves had raided their home and murdered their parents in cold blood. They were at the forest when this incident happened, since it was Analisa's birthday and she loved the great outdoors. When they got home Mary Anne could only gasp and stare at the scene in horror. "What's wrong Mary Anne?" Analisa asked in a clueless and innocent tone. Mary Anne's expression grew dark and she muttered, "Let's just say, it's a good thing you can't see…" Analisa became worried since Mary Anne sounded gloomy. "W-What happened?" Analisa asked. "We…. we've been robbed and…" Mary Anne then paused and tears began to stream down her cheeks. " And what?" Analisa inquired cautiously. " And our parents are dead." She murmured before falling to her knees and bursting into tears.

Analisa gasped in shock before bursting into tears as well. They were on their own now and had no other family members to go to. After their parents' funeral and saying their last goodbyes they began their own lives. _Three years had passed by since the incident and the sisters were now street urchins who always watched each other's backs…_Their most valuable possessions were their lockets with their parents' picture together and their family portrait within them. Even though Analisa couldn't see she would often rub the photos with her thumb every night before bedtime to keep their memory alive. Her sister would often hold her close at night like her mom used to. One day, a group of men started following them.

They had no idea they were being followed until these men cornered them. The men had malicious intentions towards these sisters. "Well aren't they pretty?" One of them asked with a smirk and snicker. "They're not just pretty, they're beautiful. They're also the girls who were in the news a few years ago." One of the others stated. " Then they'll be very profitable." The leader of the group stated with a grin. Two of the men had then grabbed Analisa and Mary Anne by the arms. "Hey let us go!" Mary Anne exclaimed. Analisa on the other hand was trying to break free of their grip. Her sister started kicking and elbowing her captive. Analisa tried to bite hers. "Would you quit fighting!"? One of them yelled. "Resistance is futile!" shouted another. It was thanks t this commotion that someone came to their aid. The man had blue hair and didn't have the look of a commoner. "Say, what's going on here?" He asked. "None of your business and who wants to know?!" The leader of the group asked in annoyance. " I do." Stated the blue haired man with a tone and look of disgust.


End file.
